


Gallavich Porn Gallery

by Panic_Blooms



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Counter Sex, Fanart, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_Blooms/pseuds/Panic_Blooms
Summary: A place for all my uncensored gallavich art.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 53
Kudos: 364





	1. Hero Meets Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the king sends you to go kill a vicious monster,  
> but the monster turns out to be kinda hot :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://psychicskulldamage.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/psychicskulldamage/)   
> 


	2. Countertop Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission piece c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://psychicskulldamage.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/psychicskulldamage/)   
> 


	3. Steam room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steam room scene but gallavich only 😘👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a [Unfinished Sauna Ver](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/bf314ef2-6b2d-45ae-9364-6b6e1bfd9ff7/defk1hn-42c4d073-884e-4191-a0a9-5d6da26c096a.png/v1/fill/w_798,h_1001,q_70,strp/20210308_sauna_ver50_by_spoopykun_defk1hn-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNjA2IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYmYzMTRlZjItNmIyZC00NWFlLTkzNjQtNmI2ZTFiZmQ5ZmY3XC9kZWZrMWhuLTQyYzRkMDczLTg4NGUtNDE5MS1hMGE5LTVkNmRhMjZjMDk2YS5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.lpUClwB4PcAo0Y5ljLLBZKXy5nkJpltoKkEsvTyR_RM)  
> if you wanna see it without all the fog. I thought sauna's and steam rooms were the same thing but I later realized that they aren't lol 😅
> 
> [Tumblr](https://psychicskulldamage.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/psychicskulldamage/)  
> 


End file.
